Suicide is Painless my own lyrics
by Mirandabelle
Summary: These are my own lyrics, they're not wonderful I know, but reviews still much-loved and appreciated!


Henry Blake shall rest in peace, Never made it home you see, The camp's sorrow shall never cease, As sunlight streaks the east.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Trapper John, a handsome man Joke after joke he planned But someone had to take a stand, They sent him back to his homeland..  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Hawkeye Pierce some called a curse, He used to chase nurse after nurse Praying for a kiss his lips would purse But he got better and not worse,  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Honnicut, he had a wife, Was faithful even when in strife His doctoral skills could save you life You'd be okay under his knife.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Major H had many sides, One day longed to be bride But love came with a real high price, And with a broken heart she'd often cry.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Radar he could read your mind, Sweet and gentle and so kind, Manhood he would one day find And leave his boyhood right behind, M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Frank Burns, name of Ferret Face, Used to try and run the place, A purple heart he'd always chase, But he was sent back to the States  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Mulcahy was the chaplain You needed answers go to him And he'd forgive most any sin, You know you could rely on him..  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Colonel Potter had a horse, To run the camp required no force So playing spoons he would endorse, But only in wedlock of course,  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Charles came out from Boston way Classic music used to play, And snobbish sayings he would say But his ego will deflate someday  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Corporal Klinger wore a dress, But he was saner than the rest He gave the camp an awful test Trying to guess what he'd do next.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
The Mess Tent it was aptly named, Excuses for food there were shamed, Food fights held, but who's to blame? As the pudding fell like rain  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
The Swamp it smelt like all things bad, Beej therein would feel real sad, And Hawk would help him get real mad, Play a trick and then feel glad.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
The Still, it was a mighty thing, Of its praises all would sing, But few were game to take a drink, The hangover was a bad feeling.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Trapper didn't say goodbye Hawkeye near began to cry Ten minutes was all he missed him by, As Trapp's airplane rose to the sky.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
But there was love in the air, Several people had affairs, Couples going to places where They'd never have a care.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day, Families left behind would write, Letters to Korea's fight Their loved ones there would then at night, Return the love with all their might.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
The nurses all were wooed by Hawk Making people start to talk And then they'd go and have a gawk But Hawkeye he would never balk.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
The civilian people lived nearby Their misfortune made you cry As you watched another die The rain would pour down from the sky.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Henry Blake's plane was shot down Radar told them with a frown They knew that they would miss that clown, And the sight of him in an OR gown.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day,  
  
Wounded came in everyday, Their losing cards, ready to lay But the team from M*A*S*H would save the day, Coz saving lives was just their way.  
  
M*A*S*H four-oh-seven-seven, The hell that they called heaven May they make it home safely one day, Goodbye, farewell, amen they made it home! 


End file.
